Leave it to fate
by lyric92
Summary: Sam is living in a dorm with her new friend Jen. Sam has the biggest crush on Jackson Rathbone and Jen might just be able to help her out with that, in a way Sam would never have thought possible.
1. Chapter 1 Sam's POV The beginning

**Chapter 1- The beginning**

SPOV

"I got the scholarship to the University of Utah!" I announced at dinner.

"Congrats, Sam." Everyone tells me. As I was getting ready to go clean my plate I notice there was something mom wanted to ask me. "Mom, is there something bothering you?" I asked her. "Well I was just wondering how much your scholarship is for because I want to help you out as much as I can but I don't have much money to spare. I want you to be able to finish college but I can't pay for it by myself and you don't have a job yet." My mom finally says. "It's okay mom, it is a full ride scholarship." I let her know.

"Are you sure? I can help out a little." She says to me.

"There is one thing, I want to live on campus but the scholarship won't cover for me to find housing so would you mind helping me out with paying for that?" I ask her.

"Sam, I would love to pay for housing just as long as you can find someone to help you pay rent."

"Thank you, mom," I tell her as I give her the biggest hug ever.

It has been two months since I moved into my new dorm and I have the best roommate anyone could have. Her name is Jennifer Grace, she is 19 but we could be twins if we were related. Jennifer walked into my room to see what I want to get for dinner tonight. "What you don't want to eat at my moms house tonight?" I say laughing a little. "No it's not that we just spend everyday there and I want to invite Mia here to hang out for awhile, if that's okay with you.." She admits to me. "I think that is a great idea, I am kind of tired of driving back and forth every single night." I agreed. So we called up Mia and asked her to stop by and pick up some food on her way up to our dorm. When she finally showed up she had Panda Express in one hand and Eclipse in the other. "How did you get that? It hasn't come out yet has it?" I start to panic as I ask her. "It came out today. God Sam you really think I would steal Eclipse just to watch it here with you guys?" She stated. "Yes I really do." I say. "You're right but it really did come out today." She giggled. As we put on the movie we notice there is a special interview with each cast member in special features, we get to Jackson Rathbone's and I about lose it because he is like my dream guy. I have every 100 monkeys CD that has ever been released, I loved 100 monkeys before I knew he was the lead singer, and I own every movie he has been in. Jennifer seems to think it is really funny for some weird reason.

As the movie was getting started Jennifer's phone started to ring, I went to answer it like I usually did but I didn't recognize the number so I handed it off to her. "Oh yay it's my brother, I'm going to take this outside." She practically screamed. "Say hello for me, I know he doesn't know me but he will eventually so he better get use to me now." I stated and she laughed at me as she flipped her phone open and said hello. I was really getting into the movie when Jennifer came back in all hyped up about something but I wasn't about to ask what she was so excited about because Jasper was coming on the screen again. As soon as Jasper was on the screen I was engrossed with the movie.

"Sam, Sam, earth to Sam." Jennifer was waving her hand in front of my face trying to get my attention. "Oh I'm so sorry, Jennifer, I must have been paying really close attention to the movie I didn't hear anything you just said. Do you think you can repeat what you just said?" I asked very embarrassed with myself. "Sam you are so silly sometimes. You know he is not all that great right?" She laughed at me again. "I was saying that my family is all getting together for Christmas and they said they are going to fly me home for the holidays." She started getting excited again. "So you wont be spending Christmas with my family? I am going to miss you so much. Good thing it is a couple months away." I said sounding sad.

"Sam since I am spending Thanksgiving with my second family, I was hoping you would grace my family with your wonderful presence?" She asked. I practically tackled her when I jumped out of my chair. I was so excited I couldn't answer so I just nodded incessantly. "Mia do you want to come too?" Jennifer asked. "No, I cant I am spending the holiday with my boyfriend and his family. Sorry!" Mia said confidently. "What?" I said to Mia. "Since when do you have a boyfriend? And how did I not know about him?" I said very surprised. "You are so stupid, Sam. You know who he is, its Jack, he was in marching band with us, he plays trumpet." She commented to me like I was mentally handicapped. After our little discussion we all decided it was getting pretty late so Mia went home and we went to bed.

The next morning I woke up to the sun shinning brightly in my window, weird the sun is so bright for being so early. I look at my clock and it said 8:00 am, holy cow its so early for it being the weekend, what is wrong with me? I walked out to the kitchen so I can get some water but I decided to make some German waffles, they sound absolutely delightful. After all the waffles were done and ready Jennifer showed up in the doorway, Ha ha, nice pajamas, she was wearing white knee socks, bright purple shorts with a yellow and white polka dot tank top. "Ha ha, nice pajamas Jennifer." I accidentally let slip. "Thank you, Sam. Same to you." She retorted with a giggle. I was wearing white knee socks, black shorts with Vampire written across the butt and a white tank top with a black zip up sweater that has Jasper written across the bust in Sparkly lettering.

After we finished breakfast we decided it would be fun to go shopping for our Halloween costumes. So we got dressed in nice shopping clothes, which consisted of jeans, cap sleeve t-shirts and tennis shoes. And we were off to the first store, Spirit costumes. As we entered we saw so many costumes we couldn't decide were to start scary, funny, sexual cartoon, real life, sexy… We started in the kids section because we thought it would be fun. But we quickly moved to the funny and we tried on a few things but nothing was the right thing so we moved on to the next store. We didn't find anything at all 12 stores we went to, but finally at the last Halloween store in town we found what we were looking for. After we bought our costumes we went to get our nails done and get the rest of the stuff for the fabulous costumes we got.


	2. Chapter 2 Jackson's POV

**Chapter 2- It's a beautiful mystery**

**JPOV**

"What are you talking about, why are you moving?" I said to Jennifer. She is my younger sister and we are very close, I cant lose her. Technically you are never home anyway so why does it matter? I thought to myself. "Yes, I am moving to Utah to go to college and be a normal woman." She said to me a little frustrated. "But why Utah when you can go somewhere close?" I asked. "Because I got a scholarship and I am taking it. I have already found a dorm buddy, and moved half of my stuff in already." She pointed out. "Plus you are never home anyways, you are either filming movies or playing shows with your band. There is never time for you to visit me here anyway." She shot at me, that hurt. She was right I cant be mad at her for following her dreams when I followed mine. I will just be a proud big brother like I am suppose to be. "Well I am so proud of you for following your dreams and doing what you think is best for you right now, sis." I told her almost getting emotional. "Oh Jackson don't worry I will call everyday, write you emails all the time and visit you when we have breaks." She promised. I had to admit she was good at convincing people what was best for the situation. "So what is your dorm buddy like? Please tell me you aren't rooming with a freak." I asked trying to start a new conversation. "She is not a freak, Jackson I think you would really like her actually. I will get a picture as soon as I can but for now I will try to explain what she looks like." She told me. "Well she has long brown hair, big blue eyes, she is kind of short but very lovable. She likes a lot of the same things as you and…. She has freckles." She said as if she were trying to convince me to like her new dorm buddy. "What's her name?" I asked trying to get as much detail as possible. "I am not going to tell you, dear brother of mine." She said as she ran away

"I really don't want to leave Jen but I have no choice, they said I have to be on the plane at 11 or I wouldn't make it in time." I comforted her as she was tearing up a little. "Hey, you still have to tell me what this mystery girls name is." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I'm still not going to tell you Jackson. You will have to wait till I decide to bring her home to meet the family." She said giggling a little though I knew me leaving was tough on her. "Promise me you will send a picture as soon as you can so I can see why you are so excited to live with this stranger." I joked. "Oh I will trust me." She said with a little something in her voice I didn't recognize. "Now boarding flight 1313 to Las Angeles" They announced. I hugged everyone goodbye trying to let Jennifer know I will be just a phone call away before they called for my lane again. "Goodbye everyone, I will miss you so much." I called to them as I was headed through the terminal.

The plane landed about four hours later but I didn't realize we were here yet. Oh how I miss my family so much, I am away far to much anymore. I will call and let them know I landed safe after I get to my car, I hope they brought my Ferrari California this time. I thought as I was walking off the plan. "Hello Mr. Rathbone, I hope the flight was well." The head of security tried to make small talk while we snuck over to my car undetected. "It was very pleasant thank you." I told him. He seemed content with that and the rest of the way to my car was silent. But then all of a sudden I hear this weird song that I knew because I wrote it, it was my phone ringing. I picked it up and looked at it, Jennifer, is all it said so I picked up and expected to be yelled at for not calling earlier but all I got was a bunch of noise. "Oh sorry Jackson I butt dialed you, anyway now that I have you, how was the flight?" She said a little paniced if you ask me. "It was great, is everything alright? You sound a little paniced." I asked worried. "I am fine just lifting heavy boxes into the truck so I can finally finish moving." She said and I instantly calmed down. "Okay good, I wish I could have helped you move so I could meet this mystery girl." I said trying to lighten the mood. "I said not till I bring her home silly." She said trying to see how far she could push me till I broke.

It has been a month and I have not received any pictures from Jennifer, maybe I should call her to see what's going on. Right as I thought that my email popped up, it was Jennifer, it was saying how great everything was and how she missed me. It also said he dorm buddies favorite band is 100 monkeys, well that is great they have something to talk about I said to myself. And finally at the bottom of the page was an attachment, it was a picture of the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. She had gorgeous hair, cute freckles and the most adorable dimple ever. I will meet this woman as soon as I can, I have to know her. There is no choice this time, I have to no matter what find a way to go visit Jennifer at school and happen to meet her dorm buddy. I wrote her back saying how much I missed her and how much I loved the picture of her friend. What she doesn't know is I printed the picture out and put it in my wallet so I can look at her all the time, but she didn't need to know everything did she? No I decided.

I decided it was time I call my dear sister and see if she would let me talk to her beautiful friend so I can hear her wonderful voice at last, so I picked up the phone and dialed her number and waited, and waited till finally she picks up and I hear her laughing at something then she finally says "Hello. It's so nice to hear from you finally." I just stood there trying to figure out what to say back to that when I hear her ask, "What took you so long to call? I have been waiting for like two months for a call from you mister." She spat out. "I'm sorry Jen, its been busy around here. How have you been? I miss you so I decide to make a call and all I get is yelling." I joked. "It is fantastic here, I love it. I know it gets busy but you should always have time for me." She stated. "I will call more often I promise. Since I have you on the phone can I talk to your beautiful roommate?" I asked hopefully. "Nope, I said when she comes home with me and I meant it Jackson." She answered. "Fine bring her home for Thanksgiving." I said. "I cant I am spending Thanksgiving with her family." She said and I felt a little down until… "Fine since they get you for Thanksgiving we get her for Christmas." I said with out a doubt this will work. "I will ask her but we are college students we don't have lots of money to spare." She made a point but I already had planned on buying the tickets so it worked. "I will buy the tickets for you guys and have them sent to you." I told her. "Okay then Christmas it is. When should we fly out?" She asked. "How about we discuss this over email so I have a hard copy, you know how I am." I said forming a plan. "This is fantastic I am so excited. She will be super excited to meet you but she doesn't know I am related to you yet so we need to keep it a surprise, okay?" She waited for me to agree. "Okay we will play your game but I will meet her and she will like me." I said trying to convince myself. "Oh you have no idea, what you have in store." She said and giggled. "Well we are kind of in the middle of a movie so I got to go but you better call me soon butt head." She said. "Alright, goodbye Jen, I miss you." I said. "Goodbye Jackson, I miss you too." She said before she was gone. I will find a way to make my mystery girl love me no matter what, I just have to win over her heart but by looks of it, it wont be all that hard because I am sadly falling for a girl I don't even know yet. Please let her like me… I kept repeating to myself till I finally fell to sleep that night and who could have guessed I dreamed about my mystery girl.


	3. Chapter 3 Sam's POV

Chapter 3- Halloween

SPOV

It is officially Halloween eve, my favorite holiday is Halloween so of course I was super duper excited. "Are you so excited for tomorrow?" I ask Mia and Jennifer. They just looked at me and started to giggle.

"What are you two giggling at?" I asked confused.

"Did you really choose for all of us to go as the gosh darn Cullens even though you and Jennifer are single?" Mia asked with true question behind the humor.

"Yes of course. Do you want to know why or do you just want to go ahead and make fun of me some more?" I asked kind of frustrated now. They both got serious faces on and finally answered me.

"We want to know why you chose these costumes and we are very sorry for making fun of you." Jennifer was the one to answer my question. "Well we are going to go to the most haunted of forests tomorrow and we are going to win the costume contest, you want to know why we are going to win the costume contest?" I asked really enthusiastic now.

"Why?" They both asked at the exact same time.

"Because, whoever wins gets to go through the forest with none other than Jackson Rathbone himself and I already entered all of us in the contest at the beginning of the season so you two can't back out now." I answered with so much excitement I fell out of my chair and landed on my butt.

"FRUITCAKE, that hurt." I stated as I got off the floor. Before I had time to say anything else they were both in hysterics so bad they were crying.

"Okay, okay now that the funny part is over you two have to help me get all of my hair up in this tiny wig." I said after a few minutes of laughing so hard I fell again.

After 45 minutes I said

"There you go, it's all up. How does it look?" As I came out of my bathroom.

"Why couldn't I be Alice, Sam? I have short hair that would have been way easy to put up in that thing?" Mia complained.

"Because Mia, you and Jack are going as Rosalie and Emmett. Jennifer is going as Bella and I am going as Alice. Got it? Now stop complaining and enjoy the great fun of Halloween." I said not wanting to make a point of why I was Alice, although I figure they have already figured that part out. After we all got our hair pieces on we decided to go out and see if they looked real enough. As we were entering our usual hang out place The Training Table, I could feel people staring at me and hoped it was a good thing. Mia was pointing out some boys at the table across the way, hoping I would go over and "get some" as she puts it. I told her I was holding out for tomorrow to see how well I could pull off Alice and win Jackson's heart over.

"Come on, Sam you never go out on dates anymore. What is wrong with the guys around here?" Mia whined at me.

"Nothing is wrong with them I just don't find them to meet what I want in a guy so I am keeping my options open." I stated.

"Open for Jackson and no one else." She mumbled under her breath. "Yes, Mia for Jackson so if you have a problem with that complain to someone else!" I whisper yelled at her.

"Gees sorry, Sam I didn't know he meant that much to you. I will just have to help you win him over then." Mia promised.

The hair pieces were a total and complete work of art. No one recognized us, and we were so excited about it. Even Jack didn't recognize Mia at first but he did after she smiled. Oh god they are so in love… I want that so bad. I thought to myself as they were slow dancing to a song that came on the radio next, which might I add was not a slow freaking song. They just wanted to dance and they didn't care who saw, how I love them both. It was going on 12:30 am so we decided to kick Mia and Jack out so we could get some rest for the big contest tomorrow. After we cleaned up our dorm a little we decided to call it a night, I went and changed into my pajamas. As I was walking back to my room from the bathroom I could hear that Jennifer was on the phone but I don't know with who it would be until she said something I recognized.

"Don't talk to me like that stupid brother. You know she cant know who you are!" Jennifer said into the receiver.

"Is everything okay in there?" I said as I knocked on her door.

"Yeah, my brother just called and is asking stupid questions about girls." She called back.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? I know a little about helping people out?" I giggled back.

"No it's okay he has to go anyway he has a big party thing he has to go to tomorrow, but thank you anyway. Oh and he says hello, he can't wait to meet you this Christmas." She said with a lot of joy behind her words. I just smiled and went back into my room where I got my ipod and put on 100 monkeys which I fell to sleep to like usual.

"It's HALLOWEEN, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!" I announced with a hug grin plastered on my face. Jennifer comes charging out of her room right for me but before she could tackle me I held out a nice hot cup of hot chocolate to her for a piece prize.

"How did you know hot chocolate was my favorite?" She cooed at me.

"Well it is my favorite and I figure we are so much alike I might as well try." I said truthfully. She just smiled at me and said.

"We truly are suppose to be twins, Sam." I laughed and agreed. After our amazing cup of hot chocolate I loaded our stuff into the dishwasher and we called Mia.

"Mia answer your stupid phone, that's why you have one!" I said to her voicemail again. Finally Jennifer got a hold of her and said we were all meeting at the salon in an hour to get our hair and nails done again.

Right after we finished at the salon we made our way back to the dorm and got everything ready since we had to be there in three hours and it took two and a half hours to drive there. Mia called Jack so we could get him ready as well, but when he showed up I could have sworn he was Kellen Lutz's Identical twin. Me, Jennifer and especially Mia melted at the sight of him.

"How do I look?" Jack asked looking straight at me as he asked.

"You look identical to him, how do you do that?" I cooed at him. He just smiled and shook his head at me.

"Sam, you want Jackson remember." He stated.

"Yeah but I can enjoy the view without jumping in to the scenery." I said without thinking. They all just looked at me, oh please don't tell me I said that out loud. I thought to myself.

"Sam, that was the most awesomest thing I have ever heard you say." Mia said, still looking at me with all the humor in the world.

"Mia, I told you already awesomest is not a real word." I shot back. She busted out laughing before the others joined her. I just went to my room to finish getting ready by myself.

As soon as I looked exactly right I walked out into the living room and looked at each person to see if they looked right. We all looked exactly right. But then I felt weird and noticed I had three pairs of eyes staring at me intensely.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked still a little miffed.

"Nothing just enjoying the view without jumping in to the scenery." Mia said. I shot her a dirty look and walked straight out the front door.

"I am driving myself." I said as I shut the door.

"Sam, wait I was just…" Mia said before I shut the door in her face. I got in my car started it and waited for the others to get in Jacks big yellow hummer, he chose yellow because it reminds him of Mia, because I told him he looks like a douche driving a yellow hummer. I have a new respect for Jack and it is not a bad thing. Finally we are on our way now. I started to get really excited so I turned up my music really loud and sang along.

We parked and walked up all together to get our bracelets for the contest, but when we got there we saw a sign that read "Jackson Rathbone unable to make it but we have Robert Pattinson for his replacement." Everyone could see the disappointment on my face but I hid it with a smile after I realized they were looking at me. "Oh he is a wonderful actor." I said trying to be happy about the situation I got myself into. We won as I knew we would, but instead of going after Jennifer Robert Pattinson came and asked me if I would go through with him so I kindly said yes like any person would do. After we got in I kept jumping into him because I was scared and once I ended up in his arms, can you say awkward. After we got all the way through he asked if we wanted a picture so we all said yes so I stood in front of him cause I was shorter than him and Jennifer. The picture was amazing but I was still a little heart broken about the whole situation. So we packed up and left after I gave Robert my cell number. We could always be friends right? I thought to myself in the car the whole way home.

Parking was no fun since everyone was having Halloween parties and such so as soon as I found parking I went back to my dorm and put on Hurt to watch while I was sitting there bored on Halloween night. Lame I know but hey it's a scary movie and that's most of the fun right there right? Two hours later the rest of the crew came in to find me laying asleep on the couch, so Jack carried me to my bed like a real gentleman would do. How could I ever repay him for everything he does for us? I will think of a way someday, I promise I will.


	4. Chapter 4 Jackson's POV

**JPOV**

Me and Rob, Robert Pattinson that is, were sitting in my trailer talking, we finished filming one of my favorite scenes in Breaking dawn right before we broke for lunch so during lunch we decided to take a break from everyone and catch up.

"What have you been up to lately Jackson?" Rob asked me. "Oh not much just working on some movies and trying to get in touch with this girl." I admitted to him.

"What girl would turn you down?" He asked me truthfully confused. I didn't know how to explain what my situation is. Do I lie and tell him she is a fan girl? Or do I tell the truth and risk him thinking I am a weird freak? I decided to go with the truth.

"She is my little sisters roommate in college. She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, I cant get her out of my head." I told him warily trying to sound less weird than really feel.

"Oh I see, I totally understand by the way. So stop trying to convince me that you aren't a freak cause I already know you are a super freak, super freak, your super freaky." He started to sing then dance to his own words.

"So do I get to know her name? Or see a picture or anything?" He asked. I didn't want him to know that I carry around a picture of her, I feel like a stalker type guy.

"I honestly don't know her name Jennifer wont tell me. And I am a little embarrassed about this but I have her picture in my wallet, do you really want to see?" I admit.

"Hell yeah I want to see this lovely lady." He said. I pulled out the picture and showed him, his jaw nearly dropped to the floor but closed it just as fast.

"Wow she is gorgeous. Why don't you drop in and visit her and your sister at school?" He asked.

"Because Jen threatened if I meet my mystery girl before Christmas she will castrate me, with a spoon." I laughed.

When we were in the middle of talking about Jen and my mystery girl when my manager came in to tell me some news. "Jackson you are going to be in Utah for Halloween this year, because you are going to be the prize in this costume contest at this haunted forest." He tells me.

"What may I ask do I have to do with the winner?" I ask a little excited about being in Utah.

"Well you have to go through the whole haunted forest with them and you cant complain. Do you understand?" He informs me. "Yes," I said.

"Wait I will be in Utah!" I said getting really excited now. "Um yes Jackson, I will get all the info and let you know later." He says as he walks out the door.

"I am going to be in Utah so you know what that means? I will sneak over to Jens and visit my mystery girl." I said to Rob while forming the plan in my head.

"You are a genius, I am coming with you. I have nothing to do for Halloween anyway so we have to form our plan." Rob says really excitedly.

"Okay lunch is over all cast to their spots" We hear from outside the trailer, so we get up and leave the comforts of my nice trailer.

Around 3 am we were finally done shooting for the week so I went home so I could pack for my big trip. But when I got home I fell on my pillow and was out till almost noon the next day. Holy cow I slept to long. But I had nothing to do till my plane left around 3 am the next morning, so I decided I would call Rob and see how thing were going with his packing but right as I flip my phone open my phone starts ringing, it wasn't a regular ring but it meant I had a text so I take a look. Jennifer? Why would Jen be texting my right now?

"Hey you, how are you? Are you excited for Halloween, I know it is your favorite holiday lol. Guess what.. Halloween is my roommates absolute favorite holiday, too. I figured you would like to hear that lol. Oh I decided to text you to let you know I have text now and I will be texting you all the time." She wrote. She loves Halloween just like me, oh we are going to get along so well. I cant wait to surprise them tomorrow at their dorm. I have to tell Jen that I wont take no for an answer on meeting this dream of a roommate she has.

"Hey Jen, it's nice to see you have joined us in this century, I'm just kidding you know that right? Anyway, I am great because I have something going on in Utah tomorrow so I am coming to visit and there is no way you can turn me down. And thank you for telling me mystery girl loves Halloween, it made my day knowing we have something in common. I am glad you will be texting me now because I miss you talking to me all the time. " I wrote back and push send, I wasn't expecting a text back anytime soon. So after I sent that very interesting text I heard my stomach growl and decided I should probably feed myself before I die from hunger. I got dressed, grabbed my keys and decided I wanted a huge hamburger, fries and a large soda, what has all of those? Oh I know I will go to Carl's Jr. they are the best.

After lunch I called Rob to tell I am headed to his place to help him pack and get ready for our trip to Utah for tomorrow. As I was on my way to Robs, I got a called my manager to get all the details about our trip but I tried him three times and he never answer so I gave up, I will call him again later. I pulled up to Robs place I just walked in like I usually do because he trusted me and I knew he was probably not going to answer the door to just anyone. I walked into his living room to find him laying face down on his couch in nothing but a tank top and his boxers. "What are you doing?" I startled him. He fell off the couch and fell right onto the coffee table which cracked under the pressure he was creating.

"I am so freaking bored, what are you doing here? I thought you would be packing everything to surprise this mystery girl of yours." He said as he was getting up off the table.

"I have plenty of time, it is only 1:45 pm and the flight leaves at 3 am so I will go home later to pack. Plus I am not packing anything special to meet my sisters roommate for the first time it might weird her out." I told him. After I told him that we decided to pack his stuff so we could go out and get some stuff for our big Halloween costumes which consisted of me dressed as Doctor Who and him dressed as Captain Jack Hardness, so it wont be that hard.

After a long, and I do mean long day of shopping it was now right after 11 pm. Who knew it would take so long to find costumes in LA? we didn't that's for sure. But we are done and starving so we are going to stop into the nearest fast food place that is still open, it so happens to be Panda Express. I know its not technically fast food but Chinese sounds really good and it is right across the street from where we are. As we are eating I realize I haven't looked at my phone for awhile, but when I looked at it I had a missed text from Jennifer.

"We need to talk as soon as you can call me." It said. I started to panic, is something wrong? What if something happened and I am too stupid to look at my phone? Maybe she is mad because I am coming to visit and I said she cant say no. I messaged her back, "Is everything okay? Are you okay? What happened?" I need her to message me now. After an hour she finally messaged me back.

"Everything is fine with me, I just need to have a discussion with you about coming to Utah. I will call you when I can" Is all it said. Now I have to wait for her call, oh boy I'm afraid this call wont be fun.

I dropped Rob off at his place and headed home to start packing my stuff so I don't have to spend all night packing. As soon as I walked in my front door my phone started ringing and it was no other than my little sister Jennifer.

"Hello Jen, what is so important that you needed to give me a heart attack earlier? I thought you were hurt or something." I said to her automatically.

"I'm sorry Jackson, I didn't mean to scare you. But you can't come to Utah tomorrow, my roommate entered us in the contest and so you can't come." She apologized.

"Why cant I meet her yet? I don't know what the problem is. I wont make her feel uncomfortable and you know it, Jennifer. Don't make me just show up and surprise you guys like I was planning on doing. I am your brother, I deserve to know who you are living with." I spat back at her.

"Don't talk to me like that my stupid brother you. You know she cant know who you are!" Jen said to me.

"Is everything okay in there?" I hear in the background. "Yeah, my brother just called and is asking stupid questions about girls." She called back to the beautiful voice.

"Do you want me to talk to him for you? I know a little about helping people out?" My mystery girl said. Say yes, say yes, please god just let her talk to me.

"Say hello for me Jennifer, I want her to know how much of a gentleman I am." I say as loud and fast as I can.

"No it's okay he has to go anyway he has a big party thing he has to go to tomorrow, but thank you anyway. Oh and he says hello, he can't wait to meet you this Christmas." She said.

"Thank you," I say.

"You are welcome, now you aren't coming tomorrow. I already called your manager and he said Rob was planning on going so he will just do it, so no need to pack for this. You can come to Utah but if I see you I will have a few words with your manager." She said. I was to surprised to fight so all I said back was.

"Alright Jen. I promise I will keep it low key but I am still coming, and I will make sure you guys win the costume party and Rob accompanies my mystery girl." I said without thinking, Oh god don't tell me I just said that out loud.

"Your mystery girl? I now see why you want to meet her so bad, you like her and you didn't want me to know." She said giggling the whole time.

"Yes okay I do like her and I didn't want you to know because I didn't want you to think I was a freak for liking someone I don't know." I said embarrassed about my confession.

"Oh don't worry, I don't think you are a freak. I think it is adorable, if my brother and best friend fell in love it would be the best ever. Well I have a long day tomorrow so I am headed to bed, goodnight I will call and/or text you this week, I promise." She said.

"Thank you Jen, and goodnight, don't let the bed bugs bite." I wished her a goodnight and decided to hurry and pack everything I needed for the trip that leaves in… Oh god I only have an hour to pack and make it to the airport. I threw a bunch of stuff in my suitcase. Why does security take so long at the airport? I hate being there an hour and a half earlier than I should have to. After I finish my packing I went to pick up Rob and was off to the airport. Finally through security and off to our flight. Goodbye LA see you in a couple of day, hello Utah I am so pleased to be visiting the place that my beautiful mystery girl lives in. Best Halloween ever!


End file.
